One example of a conventional process of press-fitting a first body and a second body into a seal member will be explained as below.
FIG. 25 is an external perspective view of a connecting tool in a conventional art. FIG. 26 is a cross section view of bodies and a seal member temporarily inserted therein in the conventional art.
Firstly, a first arm engagement part 101 and a second arm engagement part 102 of a connecting tool 100 shown in FIG. 25 are mounted on a mounting groove 4m and a mounting groove 5m shown in FIG. 26.
Secondly, hand grips 104 of the connecting tool 100 shown in FIG. 25 are pulled or drawn toward each other to come the first arm engagement part 101 and the second arm engagement part 102 close to each other about a grip shaft 105 serving as a fulcrum, thereby press-fitting the first body 2 and the second body 3 into the seal member 6. After press-fit in the seal member 6, respective connection parts are held by a clamp not shown.
A fluid control device manifold including the first body and the second body connected to each other is fixed to a fixed plate by another fixing member different from the clamp through the use of the mounting grooves 4m and 5m. 